<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una pareja para Shinichi/Kaito by NicoLizca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873922">Una pareja para Shinichi/Kaito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoLizca/pseuds/NicoLizca'>NicoLizca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Algo tontos, Amigos busca pareja, Entrometidos, Kaito casi no esta, Love, M/M, Más interaccion con los busca pareja, No notan la verdad, Romantic Comedy, Shinichi actua raro, Tontos enamorados, Ya no sé qué poner, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoLizca/pseuds/NicoLizca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanto Ran, Sonoko, Hattori y Kazuha deciden buscarle un interés romántico a Shinichi sobre algunas cosas que saben al momento.<br/>En Ekoda Aoko y Hakuba deciden también buscarle alguien a Kaito.<br/>¿Qué pasara con estas 6 personas para encontrar a la persona adecuada para su amigo correspondiente?<br/>Pero mientras tanto que pasa con Shinichi y con Kaito respectivamente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una pareja para Shinichi/Kaito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Una pequeña locura que estaba en mi mente y que termino en esto. Espero disfruten de esta cosa sin sentido. Y tal vez cuenta como una pequeña experiencia mía pero diferente.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Soy el único que lo nota o Kudo esta enamorado? – Pregunto Hattori mientras se sentaba en la mesa del café en donde había quedado con las chicas.</p><p>Ran soltó un resoplido mientras miraba con interés su bebida, Sonoko rodo los ojos intentando contener sus comentarios para nada agradables, Kazuha en cambio solo se les quedo viendo con algo de duda, ella había convivido poco con Shinichi últimamente por lo que tenía dudas al respecto.</p><p>- ¿Parece enamorado? –</p><p>- ¿Parece? Esta enamorado, ya lleva tiempo así- Ran niega con la cabeza, se habían dado cuenta hace unos 5 meses, pero Shinichi no daba información.</p><p>- ¿No estaba interesado en ti Ran? – Kazuha mira con preocupación a su amiga, aunque era un tema que no tocaban desde hace mucho.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – Ran la mira como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, después se ríe.</p><p>-Ah Ran y ese detective olvidadizo pfff – Sonoko no se queda atrás y también ríe – Ese es un buen chiste –</p><p>-No Kazuha, Shinichi es mi mejor amigo- Toma un sorbo de su bebida mientras suaviza su reacción, Shinichi era casi su hermano.</p><p>- Umm entonces ¿Quién es la persona? – Hattori quería saber un poco más, puesto que apenas se había dado cuenta porque paso la mayor parte de la mañana hablando con el sobre temas que no eran crímenes.</p><p>Sonoko dejo caer su mano en la mesa tal vez un poco mas duro de lo que debería - ¡Ese es el problema, no sabemos quién es! -</p><p>- ¿En verdad no lo saben? – Kazuha pensaba que como eran las que mas cerca estaban de Kudo tal vez tendrían información.</p><p>- No realmente, Shinichi no ha dado información- Ran suelta un suspiro mientras los ve con algo de exasperación -Y cuando le queremos preguntar siempre ocurre algo que nos lo impide-</p><p>- ¿Tu Heiji no sabes quien es? –</p><p>-No- Hattori alzo los hombros, el realmente no sabia nada -Apenas me di cuenta esta mañana de que estaba enamorado y nunca menciona a nadie cuando hablamos-</p><p>-Tal vez si hablaran de otras cosas que no fueran casos te darías cuenta- Lo malo es que realmente ella tenía razón.</p><p>- ¡¿Ha?! - Hattori la vio un poco ofendido -Hablamos de otras cosas que no son casos- <em>El 98% de sus conversaciones eran sobre casos, pero Kazuha no necesitaba saber.</em></p><p>-Entonces no tenemos información ni nada que nos lleve a la persona por la cual Shinichi-kun esta enamorado- Tal vez seria bueno que ella volviera a entrometerse en la vida de su amigo.</p><p>Ran y Sonoko se dieron una mirada un tanto larga la cual no paso desapercibida por sus acompañantes, después de un rato ellas asintieron con la cabeza, darían la poca información que tenían por si le recordaba a alguien. <em>Alguien que no fuera su primer sospechoso en todo caso.</em></p><p>-Bueno…. Sabemos que es un chico- Sonoko empezó sin saber realmente que decir.</p><p>-Umm bien- Kazuha estaba un poco sorprendida pero no iba a decir nada, un vistazo rápido a Hattori le dio la pista que él ya sabía eso.</p><p>- También que es una persona muy alegre y que le gusta hacer bromas- Ran continúo intentando recordar un poco sobre las veces que habían escuchado susurrar -<em>suspirar- </em>a Shinichi sobre la persona la cual gustaba -Y que es muy caballeroso-</p><p>-Una vez murmuro algo sobre el color índigo- Dejo caer ligeramente eso Sonoko – Y que al parecer a estado interesado por el chico los últimos 5 meses-</p><p>Hattori el cual estaba tomando su café casi se ahogo al escuchar el tiempo, tosió un poco bajo la mirada de las chicas.</p><p>- ¿Tanto tiempo? - Sentía su garganta rasposa, pero quería saber, las dos chicas asintieron de inmediato.</p><p>-Al menos es el tiempo en el que nos dimos cuenta- Ran intento aligerar el ambiente dando una pequeña sonrisa – Aunque no sabemos nada más, pero he estado hablando con Sonoko y llegamos a la conclusión de que si Shinichi aún no se le declara es porque ve pocas posibilidades o tal vez ya lo hizo y fue rechazado- <em>O por ser quien es….</em></p><p>- ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? – Heiji se veía un poco mortificado por las respuestas, pensó que lo mejor era preguntarle directamente a su amigo, pero si las dos chicas habían llegado a eso es porque había pasado algo que las hizo conscientes.</p><p>- Bueno en realidad umm… -Ran estaba teniendo una ligera preocupación, era algo que había estado rondando por sus cabezas, de echo si le habían preguntado a Shinichi, pero esa vez habían preguntado por cierta persona y habían sucedido cosas raras.</p><p>Sonoko al ver que Ran no continuaba decidido que ella seria la que diera la noticia – Creemos que Shinichi esta enamorado de Kid-sama –</p><p>Sonó un jadeo por toda la cafetería, algunos ojos se dirigieron a su mesa, pero al ver a dos persona casi como si les hubieran dado una noticia desagradable decidieron dejarlo pasar, en cambio en la mesa se podía ver tanto a Hattori como a Kazuha con los ojos muy abiertos y muy sorprendidos.</p><p>-Espera Shinichi-kun esta realmente…. ¿Por Kid? -Kazuha lo veía poco probable, Shinichi era un detective alguien que va por la justicia en cambio Kid era un ladrón alguien que no es visto de buena manera <em>a pesar de tener muchas fans.</em></p><p>En cambio, Hattori no decía nada, se había quedado pensando mucho en como había sucedido eso, al darle una mirada a Mouri supo que era mejor no preguntar - ¿Pero al inicio dijeron que no tenían un nombre ni información? –</p><p>- Si bueno a esa resolución llegamos hace 4 meses por todo como actuaba Shinichi sobre el ladrón, pero decidimos dejar eso de lado he intentar pensar otra persona – Lo que Ran no dijo, pero no era necesario decir es que <em>lo mas factible era que si Shinichi estuviera enamorado de Kaitou Kid.</em></p><p>-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? – En ese punto Hattori decidió que lo mejor era hacer caso a lo que dijeran las otras, aun si veía poco probable que su amigo estuviera enamorado de un criminal.</p><p>- Decidimos empezar a buscar chicos que se adapten a las primeras características que dijimos al inicio- Sonoko para ese punto ya estaba emocionada, después de todo el buscar una pareja a alguien era muy romántico según ella.</p><p>  - ¿Y ya tienen alguien en su lista? – Kazuha de inmediato se emocionó con la idea.</p><p>Negaron con la cabeza, ese día se ocuparon de buscar a posibles chicos con los que Shinichi podía salir. Después de todo ese día Shinichi tenía cosas que hacer por lo que no podía estar con ellos.</p><p>
  <em>Pobres inocentes.</em>
</p><p>~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~</p><p>Aoko está enojada, se supone que quedaron en su casa para comer los 3 juntos teniendo un poco de tiempo de “calidad”; ahora que había terminado la universidad casi no convivían los 3 por lo que habían dicho que ese día en el cual estaban libres convivirían.</p><p>Pero no, Kaito a ultimo momento dijo que no podía porque tenia algo que hacer por lo que ella estaría sola con Hakuba. Aunque bueno no es que le molestara estar con el detective sola, después de todo eran novios, pero aun así se sentía indignada ya que había hecho ese plan desde hace un mes.</p><p>Cuando llego Hakuba no cuestiono la falta del mago pensando en que llegaría un poco tarde y dado que Aoko no menciono nada lo dejo aun lado. Pero actualmente estaban ya casi terminando de comer.</p><p>-Entonces ¿por qué Kuroba hoy no esta presente? –</p><p>-Llamo hace unas 2 horas a Aoko diciéndole que no podía ya que tenia un compromiso- Hizo notar su enojo en cuanto a eso.</p><p>- Realmente no me sorprende- Después de todo por lo que le había contado Aoko últimamente Kuroba se comportaba raro…. <em>Mas raro de lo normal.</em></p><p>-Hey Saguru – Ambos se sonrojaron, a pesar de llevar un año y medio de relación aun les costaba decirse por sus nombres -Me ayudarías a buscarle una pareja a Bakaito-</p><p>Una de sus pulcras cejas se levantó, por suerte había terminado su comida - ¿Quieres buscarle una pareja? ¿Por qué? Estoy más que seguro que puede conseguir una por si solo–</p><p>- Bueno es en realidad un novio y es que me he dado que a su alrededor es un poco triste – Aoko intentaba encontrar las palabras – Estamos cerca pero aun así Kaito pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo cuando no esta ocupado con sus espectáculos-</p><p>Hakuba ignorando a sorpresa de saber que Kaito gustaba de los chicos <em>porque seamos sinceros Kaito solo coquetea con las chicas. </em>Se puso a pensar sobre la probabilidad.</p><p>- ¿No habías dicho hace un tiempo que parecía interesado en alguien? – Realmente Hakuba recordaba eso hace un tiempo largo.</p><p>- Eso fue hace mucho- Exclamo Aoko mientras recogía los trastes usados y los dejaba en la lavavajillas – Hace unos 8 meses y parecía enamorado, pero desde entonces no he visto nada más-</p><p>-Tal vez porque casi nunca esta en casa es que no puedes ver eso-</p><p>Kaito últimamente no pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa, en la noche estaba, pero no sabían hasta que horas llegaba, Saguru tenia una lista de las veces que Aoko lo había llamado a las 12 am diciéndole que el mago aun no volvía.</p><p>-Por eso Aoko esta intrigada- Se queda pensativa unos momentos hasta que niega -No está en casa, pero a veces lo encuentro en el bar de Jii-san ayudándolo-</p><p>Hakuba pensó que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y ayudar, con Aoko cuando se le metía una idea la cumplía, aunque costara.</p><p>-Entonces ¿qué sugieres que busquemos en los chicos? –</p><p>-Bueno la ultima vez que hable con Chikage-san ella menciono algo de que a Kaito le atraen los detectives- Ambos se vieron con duda – También menciono que sean serios y que les guste leer novelas de misterio-</p><p>Un silencio se instalo mientras ambos pensaban un poco.</p><p>- ¿Detectives? - A Hakuba se le venían algunos nombres a la mente, pocos pero que podía ayudar.</p><p>-Conoces alguno de nuestra edad, no se si a Bakaito le gusten mayores, pero prefiero no averiguarlo- Con un pequeño escalofrió se miraron unos segundos.</p><p>- De nuestra edad es difícil, conozco algunos, pero fueron trasladados a otras ciudades-</p><p>-No, de preferencia que no esté tan lejos-</p><p>-En la estación hay algunos, pero no se sus personalidades, también esta ese detective de Osaka, pero está a 4 horas- Hakuba estaba intentando relegar al otro detective en mente, principalmente porque no veía a Kudo saliendo con Kuroba.</p><p>-Oh también esta ese otro, el que volvió después de un tiempo-</p><p>-Uh si Kudo-san – Ahí iba su plan de no quiere decir su nombre, podía considerar a Kudo un amigo, habían trabajado juntos en algunos casos además de que unas 4 o 5 veces habían pasado tiempo juntos en un pequeño café cerca de la estación para hablar sobre Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>
  <em>Pero no lo veía de pareja de Kaito sinceramente.</em>
</p><p>- ¿Crees que podrías investigarlos un poco para saber cuál es más compatible con Kaito? – A Hakuba no le quedó de otra que aceptar.</p><p>~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~</p><p>Aproximadamente 3 semanas después Hakuba había logrado reunir algo de información y se la había pasado a Aoko, descartaron inmediatamente los que no leían novelas de misterio, dejando casia todos a fuera, no habían logrado tener información sobre el detective de Osaka, pero estaba descartado por el simple hecho de que quedaba a 4 horas en tren. El ultimo que quedaba era Kudo Shinichi.</p><p>
  <em>Oh pobres si tan solo supieran.</em>
</p><p>Decidiendo salir ese día fueron a un café que estaba cerca del centro de Tokio, Aoko quería saber si realmente ese detective sería bueno para Kaito, era su casi hermano por lo que tenia que saber en qué manos lo dejaría.</p><p>Lo que no esperaba es que después de unos minutos entraron 4 personas que se sentaron en una mesa de a lado, ellos realmente no querían escuchar, pero ciertas palabras llamaron su atención.</p><p>“Shinichi sigue sin querer decirnos nada” <em>Era una coincidencia o podían estar hablando de otra persona con ese nombre.</em></p><p>“Nosotros aun no encontramos a nadie que pueda ser bueno para Shinichi-kun”  </p><p>“Intente preguntarle ayer, mencione algunos otros detectives y sobre algunos policías, en ninguno mostro interés”</p><p>“Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba el buscarle pareja es demasiado frustrante”</p><p>“Bueno es Kudo no podemos esperar mucho”</p><p>Si antes ya tenían esperanza ahora más, tal vez podía hacer que de alguna manera ambos se conocieran y tal vez podría surgir algo. Cuando Hakuba regreso su mirada a Aoko ya era muy tarde, ella ya se había levantado y acercado a la mesa de esas personas.</p><p>- Disculpen, pero Aoko no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación- Algo apenada se quedo parada aun lado de la mesa, los contrarios se le quedaron viendo con duda -Pero escuche que le estaban intentando encontrar pareja a su amigo-</p><p>Ran la vio con algo de duda, pero al no encontrar nada malo solo asintió -Si, queremos encontrarle un novio para ser específicos, pero es difícil-</p><p>Hakuba también se acerco para escuchar un poco.</p><p>- ¿Es sobre Kudo-san? - Decidido que lo mejor era intervenir, el conocía ligeramente a los susodichos, un poco también a Hattori habían trabajado en 3 casos aproximadamente así que seria mas fácil lo que fuera que estuviera pensando su novia.</p><p>- Oh Hakuba que sorpresa- Hattori se veía sorprendido en realidad, las únicas veces que se lo encontraba eran en casos y muy pocos.</p><p>-Buenas tardes Hattori-san –</p><p>Las chicas lo dejaron pasar un poco, aunque si se conocían era que podían confiar en ellos verdad.</p><p>-Si hablamos sobre Shinichi- Ran continuaba hablando con una pequeña sonrisa -Es difícil encontrar a alguien que se adapte a sus gustos-</p><p>-Oh ¿enserio? – Los ojos de Aoko brillaron de emoción – Siendo sinceros también estamos buscando pareja para un amigo-</p><p>Los otros 4 se vieron con algo de sorpresa, pero estaba bien eso suponían, podían intentar averiguar un poco.</p><p>-Vaya que sorpresa- Sonoko se veía algo complacida.</p><p>- ¿Y cuáles son los gustos de Kudo-san? –</p><p>-Bueno es que al parecer le gustan la personas alegres- <em>Bien Kaito era bastante alegre </em>-Algo bromista- <em>Kaito era muy bromista, pero eso pasaba </em>-Y caballeroso al parecer también-</p><p>Hakuba y Aoko se dieron una mirada evaluando un poco las posibilidades.</p><p>-Uh bueno esto es algo inesperado, nuestro amigo es todo eso- Hakuba sonrió algo forzado lo cual solo fue notado por Hattori.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo son los gustos de su amigo? – Kazuha estaba interesada y tal vez esperanzada, tal vez al fin tendrían a alguien.</p><p>Aoko se rio nerviosamente -Bueno que sea detective, serio y que le guste leer novelas de misterio-</p><p>-Shinichi es todo eso- Susurro algo perturbada Ran, estaba segura que 3 cosas no definían a una persona, pero sin duda eran los rasgos mas significativos en una primera impresión.</p><p>Los 6 se vieron ligeramente incomodos, sabían que tal vez tenían a un posible opción, solo seria ver como juntarlos y dejar que ellos mismos decidieran.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros y hablamos sobre esto con más calma? –</p><p>Gustosos aceptaron y ese mismo día las 6 personas decidieron un plan para ponerlos en una cita, no les dirían el nombre de la otra persona y estarían en un restaurante que ellos se encargarían pagar. Todo ese día se la pasaron creando el escenario perfecto.</p><p><em>Que pena que nada de eso sirviera</em>.</p><p>~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~ ♡ ~~</p><p>La próxima vez que se juntaron fue el domingo por la mañana, por ambas partes estaban avergonzados. Sus amigos no se presentaron a la cita.</p><p>Habían recibido una llamada por parte del restaurante indicando que nadie llego para la reservación.</p><p>- Me disculpo, no se que pudo pasar para que Shinichi no se presentara – Ran estaba decidida a matar a su mejor amigo, el había dicho que asistiría, <em>aunque claro nunca le dijo que sería una cita, solo una pequeña reunión.</em></p><p>- Aoko también se disculpa, Bakaito tampoco se presentó, realmente no se donde puede estar, pase esta mañana por su casa y no estaba- Aoko ya estaba planeando una venganza la cual tenia que ver con muchos peces.</p><p>-Bueno al menos ninguno estuvo esperando- Intento verle el lado bueno Hattori, Kazuha solo asintió a su lado. Ellos se habían quedado el día anterior en la casa de Mouri para saber que tal había ido, pero se enteraron de eso y solo los decepciono.</p><p>
  <em>Realmente esperaban ese encuentro y saber si realmente podría surgir algo entre ambos.</em>
</p><p>De alguna forma después de 1 hora a eso de las 11 am todos fueron a la casa de Kudo, Hakuba y Aoko jalados por los otros para que le dieran un vistazo a Shinichi y vieran que era buena persona.</p><p>Con la costumbre que tenia Ran abrió la puerta como si nada, todos entraron y dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, por suerte Yukiko tenia un mueble con bastantes pantuflas por lo que había para todos. Aunque no pasaron por alto los dos pares de tenis de hombres en la entrada.</p><p>Eso causo curiosidad en ambos lados, pero por diferentes razones, para los 4 principales encontraban raro que otra persona estuviera con Shinichi; para los 2 que fueron arrastrados al lugar de alguna forma les parecían conocidos esos tenis.</p><p>Ran los guio a la biblioteca donde siempre estaba Shinichi abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, pero gran sorpresa se llevó todos.</p><p>Shinichi estaba sentado en el sofá de la biblioteca con un libro en mano, pero realmente no le estaba poniendo atención ya que estaba viendo al otro chico. <em>Un tanto embelesado. </em></p><p>Kaito estaba en medio de la habitación intentando hacer otro truco con dos de sus palomas.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro que tienes todas tus cosas para ese truco? – Shinichi le cuestiono al ver que otra vez no le salía, sinceramente era el intento número 57.</p><p>- Claro que tengo todo Shin-chan, pero no me sale – Kaito frunció el ceño al ver que otra vez fallaba.</p><p>-Tal vez debas descansar Kai-</p><p>- Oh vamos ¿no confías en que me salga? – Kaito le dio su mejor mirada herida.</p><p>-Claro que confió en ti, pero Nanda-chan parece cansada y Lei-chan esta desconcentrada –</p><p>Kaito dio un suspiro mientras dejaba que sus palomas descansaran, él en cambio se dirigió a donde su detective sentándose en sus piernas mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Shinichi le sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo dejando olvidado el libro por completo.</p><p>Saliendo de su sorpresa lo primero que se escucho fue un grito por parte de 6 personas que se encontraban confundidas.</p><p>-Shinichi/Kaito!!!!- Gritaron tanto Ran como Aoko al ver su interacción.</p><p>Ambos chicos voltearon asía la puerta con curiosidad, encontrando la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos; aun así, ninguno se movió. No parecían sorprendidos en verlos ahí, aunque Shinichi no conocía a Aoko pudo reconocer a Hakuba, en cambio Kaito les dio una mirada de reconocimiento a los amigos de Shinichi, claramente no lo conocían, pero él tenía un poco de información.</p><p>-Ran que te he dicho que toques la puerta y no entres como si nada- Le regaño ligeramente Shinichi sin inmutarse.</p><p> - ¿Bakaito que estás haciendo aquí? – Aoko se veía demasiado confundida casi como si le hubieran dado la información incorrecta y apenas se iba dando cuenta.</p><p>- Eso debería preguntar a ti Aoko- Kaito le dio una ligera mirada a Shinichi la cual entendió por completo – Estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mi novio ¿hay algún problema? –</p><p>Y por segunda vez se escucho un grito de sorpresa, ambos dieron un resoplido al mismo tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Desde cuando son novios y porque no sabíamos nada? – Sonoko estaba tan sorprendida que apenas si podía pensar.</p><p>- Unos 7 meses aproximadamente y creo haber dicho varias veces que estaba saliendo con alguien- Shinichi miro sin emoción a sus amigos los cuales aprecian cada vez mas sorprendidos por cada cosa que decían.</p><p>- Kaito yo no sabia nada, eres mi casi hermano y nunca me dijiste nada! - Aoko casi parecía lista como para encontrar un trapeador y perseguirlo.</p><p>-Ah ¿disculpa? – Kaito se cruzo de brazos dándole una mirada indescifrable-Te lo dije, pero tu estabas tan ocupada pensando en tu cita con Hakubastardo que no dijiste nada- La acuso dándole una mirada de no me reclames.</p><p>Volviendo a quedarse mudos las 6 personas se quedaron en la puerta de la biblioteca, Shinichi le dio una mirada curiosa a Kaito el cual solo se encogió de hombros. Le restaron importancia.</p><p>Kaito después de 2 minutos llego a la solución de que fallaba en su truco de un salto se levanto acomodando todo otra vez y dándole una señal a sus palomas.</p><p>Cuando esta vez si salió como debería Kaito sonrió muy brillante, Shinichi le dio una mirada llena de cariño y amor.</p><p><em>De alguna forma las 6 personas quedaron olvidadas, aunque no importaba ya que aun no salían de su asombro.</em>   </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fue divertido escribir esto, y fluyo tan bien que lo termine en 3 horas.<br/>Como dije en las notas iniciales cuenta como una pequeña experiencia mía, una vez intenté buscarle pareja a mi amiga y fue algo parecido a esto, pero al final el resultado es que ellos ya se conocían, pero eran ex y fue algo incomodo, pero aquí salió bien que es lo que cuenta.</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer, estoy preparando algo grande para esta pareja, pero me tomara aun tiempo tenerlo listo, mientras tanto iré escribiendo cosas cortas y subiéndolas.<br/>Matta ne.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>